


Oops, I Did It Again

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus & Alec keep falling into bed together and there’s really no ‘oops’ about it but I thought it made for a fun title





	Oops, I Did It Again

“While I am all for ignoring antiquated etiquette, I can’t help but wonder if wall-flowering at your own party may be more tacky than rebellious.”

Alec scoffs, but also smiles as Magnus brings him a drink.

“I’m not wall-flowering or whatever it is you just said, I’m just . . . getting some air.”

“True, you are much too tall to be a wall flower. A wall tree perhaps?”

He strokes his chin in a gesture of mock thinking. Alec laughs and refrains from pointing out that Magnus is the second tallest person in the room so he has very little room to talk. 

“But if I make a suggestion, if you’re going to keep with the whole ‘getting some air excuse’ maybe you should step outside? It’ll make it all the more plausible.”

Alec smile grows, and he gestures for Magnus to lead the way to his balcony. It’s been surprisingly deserted all night, unfortunately for Alec who often likes to escape here to clear his thoughts. Something about the place comforts him more than even his morning workouts can manage.

“Thanks for the drinks and um, for helping me get out of there. Not that I’m not grateful for all of this,” he gestures back indoors where the party is still going on. “It’s just . . .”

Magnus holds up a hand.

“I understand Alexander, it’s why I barricaded the place off. You seemed a bit . . . unhappy earlier but I wasn’t sure if it was just the surprise of well, your surprise part.”

Alec laughs half heartedly as he looks into his drink.

“I came out to my parents earlier.”

Alec looks up, hoping Magnus is making some sort of face that he can decipher and find out how to lead the conversation from there. 

It’s odd, Alec thinks, for someone so damn good at expressing himself- through his clothes, words and actions, there are times Alec can’t read him at all. He knows Magnus isn’t doing it to make him struggle, the opposite really, he wants Alec to express himself fully and not be hindered by whatever he may say or do. 

It’s just that he’s feeling so much right now and doesn’t know what to do with all of it. Magnus reaches out and strokes his arm and then squeezes his hand- face still devoid of expression but eyes shining with something that encourages Alec to go on.

“They didn’t uh, take it the way I wanted them to.”

He sets his drink down and rubs at his hand, part of him wishing Magnus was still holding onto it.

“I don’t even know why I said- okay I know why. I was just riding high on everything I guess. With the promotion and Isabelle’s graduation and . . .”

Alec doesn’t dare mention the other thing, though it was perhaps the biggest catalyst in his decision. And that is their conversation from a week ago, when Alec was a bit more morose and lot more drunk than usual. 

They’d talk all night about so many things- good and bad and for once in Alec’s life, he could picture himself in a relationship. Yes, in the end he knew Magnus was way out of his league, but if there was any chance he can feel a fraction of what he felt (and still feels) for Magnus, he knew it’d be worth it.

“It just felt right.”

“And now?”

Alec looks up, “and now what?”

Magnus twists from where he was standing across from Alec and sits down beside him, taking his hand in both of his own.

“Does it still feel right?”

Alec doesn’t even have to think to answer, not with Magnus gentle touch making everything just the slightest bit better.

“Yes, but it still hurts.”

His finger dusts across Alec’s knuckles in a comforting gesture before he goes to stand.

“Stay here, just a minute. I’ll be right back.”

He walks away, graceful and elegant as always and Alec can’t help watch him. The thing about watching Magnus like this, is that Alec can’t help but also notice the people around him as well, how they react to him. Alec notes the way Magnus heads straight towards Isabelle, who is huddled with a crowd of people Alec vaguely recognizes, and how the crowded rooms seems to move to accommodate Magnus’ path. Magnus doesn’t even accidentally brush a single elbow on his journey. And it’s one thing when they’re here- at Magnus’ home but it happens everywhere. When Magnus speaks, people listen and when he walks people move out of his way. Alec knows it hasn’t always been this way and Magnus has had to fight tooth and nail against more than most, which makes it all the more awe inspiring.

He continues to watch Magnus and Isabelle talk, he sees her stand on her tiptoes to look over Magnus’ shoulder and sees her eyes land on him, wide and full of questions. The two briefly before they exchange a few more words and then Magnus is heading back towards him.

Again, the entire room moves to accommodate him and Magnus is back next to Alec as if he never left. 

“Now that that’s taken care of,” Magnus begins but Alec interrupts as he watches as the entire party is herded towards the door by Isabelle.

“Wait, what did you do?”

“I asked them to leave. That’s what you wanted right?”

“Yes, but you two planned all of this for me.”

“Exactly Alexander, we wanted this to be for you. Clearly you weren’t in a party mood so we asked them to leave. It’s not about us.”

Alec clears is his throat in an obvious effort to fight against the large lump forming in it. 

“What did Iz say?”

“Oh, I’m not sure what she told them. I wouldn’t be too worried about it. She’s an excellent liar, that one. And I mean that in a complimentary way.”

“I meant about the thing with my parents.”

“I didn’t mention that to her, I just said you weren’t in the party mood and asked her to help make everyone leave. I could have done it myself of course, but I did promise you I’d be right back and she offered to go it alone.”

Alec blinks, completely shocked by how Magnus has given him everything he needed to readily and naturally.

“Thanks. For the party, and for ending it. And for not telling Isabelle. I love her and I’ll tell her eventually, it’s just . . .”

“Alec, you don’t have to explain anything. Do things on your own time. Isabelle loves you and she’ll understand.”

“She’ll do more than understand,” Alec replies, and lets out a harsh laugh. “She’ll probably try and strangle our parents.”

Magnus echoes the sentiment.

“Dear Isabelle would probably get away with it too.”

“Oh, she definitely would. Did she ever tell you the story about Sammy the snake?”

Looking genuinely intrigued, Magnus shakes his head. Alec smiles, for some reason genuinely excited to tell this story.

“Our parents used to travel a lot, and it got really hard at times, especially for Izzy since she’s always been so close to dad. So, to make things easier he’d always bring her back a stuffed toy she could cuddle it or whatever, I guess. But her favorite was this huge stuffed snake. And she claims to this day it was her favorite because it was the first one he bought her, but Jace and I know the truth was that she liked to use it as a weapon. Anyways,” at this part Alec feels his cheeks redden a bit.

“I went through this uh, phase when I was younger where I pretended to be a cop and I’d use her stuffed animals as criminals and arrest them. Which she was fine with as long as I never touched Sammy. Well long story short, she made me mad one day so I arrested Sammy. And she demanded a trial and somehow . . . I don’t even remember how . . . planted evidence against one of her other toys and all these alibies for Sammy . . . anyways. Point is Izzy’s a genius, especially when she’s hell bent on justice, or well her version of it. But sometimes, that can be a little much.”

Magnus’s eyes are shining when Alec’s done and his smile looks like it could split his face in half.

“Alexander, that was the most precious story I’ve ever heard. Did you have actual handcuffs to arrest these poor creatures?”

“Shut up, that story was about Izzy being over the top, not me. I just had to explain that part to tell the whole story.”

Magnus just continues to tease him and they eventually venture inside, bantering back and forth before settling in for a movie that Alec has zero intentions of watching. He’s enjoying this far too much to be interrupted.

“You know, it’s funny about you and Isabelle.” Magnus says, halfway into the movie neither of them are watching. They’re closer on the couch than is necessary and both their feet are propped up on the ottoman, pressed together. 

“What is?”

“That story about you and Isabelle. You’re a police sergeant now and Isabelle’s a pathologist, meaning you two basically picked out your futures when you were children.”

Alec clears his throat, there’s something in Magnus tone that makes him want to pick is words clearly for once.

“I mean, kind of? But not really. I just followed in my parents’ footsteps and never thought twice about it. I love what I do so it worked out but it’s more like it was picked for me and just worked out. Iz wanted to do a million different things and she was good at almost all of them. She’s always been that way, she just ended up being a forensic pathologist. Probably why I told that story, if she’d ended up being a doctor like she wanted at one point it would have been about her animal operations.”

Magnus snorts, and even makes that seem dignified.

“I don’t know, it’s just so very you. You always seen what you wanted to do and went for it. I’m happy you’re such a good person, that kind of mentality could be dangerous if you weren’t.”

“I mean, it took me almost three decades to come out to my parents.”

“That’s for a very different reason, and as your friend I saw how that hurt you. Not just the fact that you feared rejection, but that you felt you were being dishonest. It was like you were at war with yourself.”

Alec can’t stop staring at Magnus, at the kind sympathy in his eyes.

“I know they didn’t take the news the way they should have, but I can see even now how relieved you are to have that off of you shoulders. I know this means very little considering everything that happened today, but I’m proud of you Alec.”

“It means a lot Magnus, thank you. And I’m not sure if,” he gestures half-heartedly, “all of that is true, but I really want it to be.”

Something shifts in Magnus’ expression and Alec can’t quite read it, partially due to the influence of alcohol but mostly because Alec is positive Magnus has never looked at him like that before. 

Emboldened by the alcohol, Alec set his drink down and takes Magnus’s and does the same. He twists so he’s facing Magnus and moves his legs to join the rest of his body to do the same. Magnus moves to accommodate his movement, watching him with wide eyes. Alec doesn’t think either of them are breathing as he takes Magnus’ face in his hands and kisses him with everything he has.

Magnus kisses back with equal enthusiasm and they soon stumble on their way to Magnus’s bedroom. Alec unwilling to break apart even if would make their journey easier since the place is a bit of a mess due to the partygoers.

The second they’re close enough to the bed Magnus wastes no time in tossing Alec onto to the bed like he weighs nothing. Alec is quick to reconnect their lips, the brief seconds they were apart seeming like hours. He’s wanted this for so long. He used to think it would never happened and then Magnus came along and it’s all changed, even if some of it hurts, for the better. 

Alec reaches upwards to take Magnus’ shirt off, only to have Magnus swat his hands away and pull away looking a little lost and a lot shocked.

“I’m sorry Alexander, I think we should stop.”

Alec blinks and slowly sits up. 

“What is it? Did I do something wrong? I’m new to-”

Magnus waves him off as he settles back down and grabs Alec’s hand, a gesture that should feel comforting but just makes Alec aware of all the ways they weren’t touching anymore.

“Noting of the sort. You’ve been through a lot today, with coming out to your parents and their reaction- I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Magnus, I would never. I want this.”

Magnus nods in a way that makes it seem like he’s actually shaking his head.

“I believe you, but I also know you’ve been through a lot today and have had quite a few drinks.”

Alec wants to argue further when it clicks what Magnus is actually doing. Only Magnus Bane could turn a flat-out rejection into something kinder. He nods, and accepts it for what it is. He moves to leave but Magnus grabs him arm.

“Please stay, it’s late and we’re both tired. We can talk things over in the morning.”

Not really wanting to leave and to take what he can, Alec nods and lays back down. They both get comfortable and Magnus throws an arm over him, pulling him closer.

They fall asleep like that, and Alec accepts what little he can get, knowing he’ll never get this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I accepted a long time ago I'll never be a great writer, but I can have fun writing these two to fun Britney Spears titles. Please feel free to add any constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out
> 
> Title, of course, from a Britney Spears song


End file.
